Dead space: the fate of Karrie Norton
by phantom99
Summary: have you ever wonder what happen to Karrie Norton or vandal at the end of the Dead Space mobile game here what I think might of happen.


**DEAD SPACE: THE FATE OF KARRIE NORTON**

 **AN: hey guys i am going to be bring you a story about the fate of one Karrie Norton or vandal as most know her she is the main protagonist of the dead space game on the mobile at the end of the game it's leaves you wonder if she alive or not but anyway hope you like the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own dead space or it characters**

 **Karrie/vandal speaking** " how the hell am I going to get out this."

 **Karrie/vandal thinking** ' now what!?'

 **hallucination speaking " oh dear girl the game has only began."**

 **Chapter one: live to die another day**

 **Karrie POV**

As I laid there with my back to the rails I tried to contact Tiedemann

" director Tiedemann… this is vandal. It's done… I stabilized… the reactor. But I'm hurt… pretty bad… director anyone… please… my name… is Karrie…. Karrie Norton… can anybody… hear me…?"

she laid there for a few minutes waiting to see if somebody would answer

" fuck… is anybody there… my name is Karrie Norton… please respond… I don't want to die."

When she got no response

' did the director betray me like Tyler? Is there really no buddy left alive out there? Or are my coms fucked up from being slammed into the wall?'

she sat there and thought about for a minute and the more she thought about it the more she realized that she had been left for dead. She started to cry silent tears.

'why does everyone on this station I met stab me in the fucking back!? What did I do to deserve this!? Huh what did I do!?'

she turn her head right as she heard a vent break open.

' no please god no not now please.'

But her plead went unheard as a slasher came through the vent. Karrie looked around for her plasma cutter she saw it a couple feet from her right beside her helmet. As she tries to run over to get it but a sharp pain went through her ribs and made her fall as she hit the ground she saw that her plasma cutter was right in front of her.

' Come on Karrie all you have to do is crawl just a few more inches then you can cut this fucker apart then get revenge on the church, director, and Tyler all you have to do is get the plasma cutter.'

As she reached for the plasma cutter the slasher jump on her

' no I'm not going to die like this'

she grabs the plasma cutter

" you hear me you ugly fuck you're not going to kill me!"

she bash the slasher right upside the head with the cutter. As it was trying to get back on its feet Karrie roll on her back aim her cutter at its knee and fired cutting one of it lower legs off it fell back to the ground like a puppet without it strings.

' perfect shot.'

But as it hit the ground it didn't stay down long as it then try to crawl towards her with it arm's up ready to stab into her. Karrie quickly aimed at the slasher arms and fired two shots one of the shots hit the right arm right in the elbow while the second shot hit the slasher right in the head cutting it in half. As the slasher hit the ground Karrie let out a laugh.

' I did it I survived another encounter with one of those fuckers.'

She let her head hit the ground she was smiling at her survival.

' I can't get in touch with anyone so that means I'm going have to get out of here on my own but first I've got to find a med pack.'

Karrie slowly sat up while holding her ribs as not to hurt herself more. As she got up on her feet she looks over to her helmet.

' I can't carry that I can barely hold myself, and this plasma cutter up.'

she looks sadly at her helmet.

' sorry thank you for protecting me for this long.'

she brings up her rig map to see where the nearest medical deck is.

' ok there a med bay three floors above me that were I'm going.'

she heads towards the nearest elevator

 **Some time later**

 **POV**

 **Karrie**

 **Med deck**

As Karrie step out of the elevator and onto the deck a sense of relief came over her.

' I made it now all I have to do is find a medical storage room get something for my ribs and then get out of here.'

She looks around to see if the area was safe before she checks her map.

' Looks as safe as it going to get on this station. ok the medical storage room is just down the hall.'

As she walked to the door with a slight limp in her right leg. She looks at the door

.' Ok behind this door leads to the hall that could lead to me living to see the next day or dying.'

She raises her hand to open the door but stops when something bangs against the door hard enough to leave a dent as the thing slams against it again.

' Move Karrie!'

but she wasn't fast enough as the door went flying off and hit her in the back and sent her flying across the room into a wall that was heavily damage enough that she went right through it.

" Shit!"

these were her last words as she fell unconscious.

 **Nightmare/hallucination**

 **Karrie**

 **POV**

As Karrie woke up she shook her head she looks up.

' No why am I back here again?'

off in the distance the white marker.

' why? Why am I back here again I hate seeing this shit.'

As she stood up she double over in pain.

' my ribs I need to wake up soon or I might not make it.'

She pulls her hand away from her body and saw that there was blood on her hand.

' I must have started bleeding when I went through the wall now I really need to wake up and move.'

As she got closer to the white marker.

" **Vandal oh vandal"**

"who's there?"

she looked around for the voice

" **vandal have you forgot me already? I'm hurt"**

the voice said with mock hurt in it.

' wait a minute I know that voice.'

She had a burst of angry go through her.

" Tyler! You fucker! Tell me where you are so I can beat you fucking skull in!"

all she got in response was laughter.

" What so funny fucker?! Huh what so fucking funny?!"

the laughter stop.

" **Well vandal you should know where I am after all we are in your head."**

As the laughter started again she froze there in shock she had forgotten that she was in a hallucination.

' Why? Why do I have to get stuck with this hallucination? Why?"

she ran as she thought this getting closer to the marker

' maybe when I reach the marker the hallucination will end.'

As she ran on

" **vandal you did a good job but now it time for you to die."**

Karrie heard a female voice this time.

" Fuck off you bitch I'm not going to die here not for you and not for your fucking marker."

All Karrie could hear now was two laughing psychopaths

' please just let this end.'

As she ran faster

" **you did it vandal you doom the whole station with what you've done were all dying because of you."**

" no it not my fault it's the churches fault not mine I was just doing what I was told I didn't know what would happen I didn't mean for so many to die."

As she came close to the marker the laughter got replace by music.

 **Ring around the Rosie dead space version (I don't own this song)**

 **Ring around the Rosie**

'No please no not this song please.'

 **Pocket full of posies**

'Make it stop please make it stop'

 **Ashes, Ashes**

Karrie starts screaming in pain as what felt like fire went up her arms.

 **We all fall down**

Karrie falls to the ground screaming from the pain.

 **Ring around the Rosie**

She rolls around on the ground trying to put out the fire.

 **What do you suppose?**

'Please let this nightmare stop.'

 **We can do**

The fire started to spread to the rest of her body.

 **To fight the darkness**

'Everything is going dark. Why is everything getting dark?'

 **In which we drown**

'I can't breathe someone anyone please help.'

 **Ring around the Rosie**

She rolls to a stop on her back.

 **This evil thing it knows me**

She sees a slasher that was wearing pieces of her armor standing above her.

' no please god no that can't be me.'

 **Lost ones around me**

" **Why you let us die vandal?"**

Karrie looked around and saw hundreds of people around her missing arms and legs

'please it wasn't my fault.'

Then she saw right in the middle kids

" **why didn't you save us vandal? Why vandal?"**

she looks at their missing arms and legs

' I'm sorry I'm so sorry.'

 **I can't fall down**

She sees her slasher self-start heading towards the kids.

" no stop! Stay away from them you ugly fucker stay away from them."

she tried to get up but fell right back down.

" run get away!"

she yelled to the kids but all she can do is watch as her slasher self-cuts into them.

" No!"

as sounds of flash being cut into fills the area she lays there crying

" **I told you vandal it all your fault"**

she looks up to see the director standing above her hold a cutter to her head

" no wai-"

sound of a shot goes off.

 **A few minutes later**

Karrie looks up to see that she right in front of the marker.

' What the fuck was that all a hallucination?'

she looks around to see if her slasher self was around

' that it I want the fuck out of here!'

she stands up wiping away dried tears and starts moving towards the marker again.

As she moves towards the marker the world around starts to twist and turn around her.

' what now!?'

as she looks around a blinding flash of white light explodes from the marker.

 **Med deck**

 **karrie: pov**

Karrie shot up with a gasp.

' am I back in the real world?'

she looks around to see that she in a pitch black room with the only light source coming from the hole in the wall she made by being thrown through it.

' I'm back'

she stands up with a happy smile on her face.

" take that you fuckers! you can't get to me! I'm still here! I'm still standing!"

she starts laughing so hard that she starts crying.

A sharp pain goes through her body starting in her back an ending in her rib.

" shit."

she bends over trying to catch her breath as well to try an stop some of the pain.

' I forgot about how badly I was hurt with how happy I was.'

she straightens back.

' I need to get to where they keep the med pack now or I might not make it.'

she heads to the hole in the wall but stops before leaving.

' is that thing still out there.'

she pokes her head out to check.

' good it not here I don't think I would be able to fight it in my condition.'

she heads out the hole and back over to the door that she was trying to get through earlier.

" well at least it open the door for me."

the door was completely destroy like something broke it's way out from the inside.

' reminds me of that old movie I watch once upon a time.'

 **Med Deck: Main lobby**

 **Karrie: pov**

as she walk through the lobby she saw a lot of broken equipment,screens and of course a lot of bodies.

'is there no one else still alive beside me on this station?'

she looks around and shakes her head.

' I can't think about that now got to find something to fix me up first.'

 **A few minutes later**

karrie leans up against a wall as she comes to a stop.

' where the hell are the damn med packs!?'

she grunts in pain as she takes a look around.

' there's a door right the end of the hallway. Hopeful it has med packs in it.'

as she walked towards the door the whole area began to shake.

" what the hell was that?"

karrie shakes her head.

" it'll will have to wait. I need to get patch up first. Then I'll look for a nearby node to hack into to see what wrong. Hopefully it's not to bad."

she open the door to reveal that the room was mostly destroy but in the corner of the room sat two med packs.

" yes! thank god finally things seem to be going my way. "

she hurried over to the med packs and picked them up.

" Shit with how badly damage my suit is. I'm going to have to apply this directly to my skin."

karrie closed the door and started to take off her armor.

' this is going to suck.'

 **A little while later**

 **Med Deck: Storage room**

 **Karrie pov**

" that suck ass."

karrie take a few deep breaths.

" at lest now I'm petty much back to normal as normal one can be in the middle of all this."

she looks down at her armor.

" my armor done. I need to find some new clothes or I'm going to have to walk around in the nude. I would rather not do that with all the things trying to kill me on this station."

she searches the room looking for any clothes that anyone left behind. She comes across a black long sleeve shirt, a brown leather jacket, blue cargo pants and brown work boots.

" These will do and the jacket has a rig that makes these even better. To bad I couldn't find any underwear."

she grabs them.

" I wonder if there a shower nearby I would kill for one right now."

she looks around for look and finds a door leading into a side room with a shower she grins.

" I am soo going to take advantage of this who know if i'll get another chance to take a shower."

she turns the nob to see if it works a rush of cold water meets her. She jumps back.

" damn that was cold."

she turns the nob until warm water starts coming out of the shower head.

" now that what I'm talking about. Now let get all this blood and sweat off."

she jumps into the shower.

' how long has it been since I had a shower last it was before this whole thing started how long ago was that now hours, days I can't tell.'

she stands there for a while under the water spray.

" probably should get out here soon don't want to be caught by one of those things while in a shower then I'll really be defenseless to them."

she apply's soap to her hair and body then rinses off. She steps out of the shower and grabs a towel to dry off. She then gets dressed in her new clothes.

" guess it time to get back out there huh."

 **Med Deck: hallway**

 **Karrie pov**

karrie walks back out into the hallway.

" guess it time to find out what that shaking earlier was about with my new rig I should be able to find the nearest node for me to hack into.

She checks her rig map.

" the nearest node is back in the lobby this shouldn't talk long then."

She turn right and heads down the hallway.

 **Med Deck: main lobby**

 **Karrie pov**

As karrie walks back into the lobby the room locks down into a quarantine.

 **Female A.I voice " quarantine lock-down."**

" shit shit shit not now it been going so good why now!?"

bangs start happen through out the room. Karrie pulls out plasma cutter.

" alright you fuckers you want some come get some."

a slasher jumps out of a vent close to karrie. Karrie turns towards it and aims her plasma cutter at it. She fires once hitting it in it's leg making it drop to the floor for a easy two more shots one to the arm an the other to the head. Two more slasher jump out of a vent in front of her. Karrie backs up while aiming her plasma cutter at the slowly advancing necromorphs she fires on the one on the right taking out it leg with it down on the ground karrie focuses on the other one taking out an arm then a leg. She then refocus on the one on the ground taking out both it's arms.

 **Female A.I voice "lock-down lifted."**

karrie takes a few deep breaths.

" is it over?"

she looks around the lobby seeing all the dead necromorphs and the no flashing lights and breaths a sigh of relief.

" lets check that node before more of those things show up."

she walks over to the node and touches it interface. It lights up showing a login screen.

" I wonder if my login would work. Well if it doesn't I can all way hack it."

she tries her login only to see a access denied screen.

" well guess i'm hacking it then."

 **a little bit of hacking later.**

"there we go now lets see what wrong with this station now."

she look at the screen her eyes going wide.

" what!"

 **AN: now I bet a lot of you who read this are going to hate this ending but I had two end this some where now. I originally plan to end this story in one chapter but I have so many things going on that I had to change that now. I've been working on this chapter for a long time this is meant to be my come back chapter dose that mean I'm going to continue this story and not work on my other stores. No this story only meant to be a couple chapter long like two to four depends on my pacing this chapter is to show what my wittering is going to be from now on. I hope this was good only way I'll find out is by you guys. thank you for taking time to read this chapter if you did please review that way I'll know what I need to improve on. thanks for reading see you guys soon.**


End file.
